


Misconception

by shxleav



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fictogeminto, M/M, Sad Ending, bisa baca dari atas ke bawah dan dari bawah ke atas
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxleav/pseuds/shxleav
Summary: Kupikir kamu tidak mencintaiku.Kenapa kamu baru bertanya padaku sekarang?
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk





	Misconception

**Author's Note:**

> Fictogeminto (cerita kembar; cerita yang bisa dibaca dari atas ke bawah dan dari bawah ke atas). Dicoba aja baca cerita ini dengan cara itu, siapa tahu kalian suka.

_Kupikir kamu tidak mencintaiku._

Seharusnya sejak awal kami tidak pernah keluar dari zona nyaman jika hasilnya seperti ini. Jika pada akhirnya dirinya kehilangan sahabatnya sejak kecil. Namun, menahan semuanya juga tidak membuatnya nyaman dan akan menjadi penyesalan seumur hidup.

Semuanya menjadi serba salah saat ini.

"Wooseok, aku...."

Jinhyuk tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang membuat Wooseok memejamkan matanya dan merasakan sakit yang lelaki itu rasakan sekarang. Karena sebenarnya bukan hanya dia yang merasakan sakit, tetapi juga Wooseok.

Kenapa Jinhyuk baru menyadari semuanya sekarang? Saat semuanya sudah menjadi seperti ini?

"Jangan berbicara apa-apa lagi, Aku tidak bisa menjamin apa pun jika kamu terus mengatakan omong kosong, Jinhyuk."

"Jadi kamu tetap dengan pilihanmu?"

Jinyuk tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui jawabannya, tetapi memastikan adalah satu-satunya harapannya sebelum semuanya hancur. Sebelum mereka benar-benar berubah menjadi orang asing, karena memang benar tidak ada persahabat yang murni di dunia ini.

"Kamu pikir aku begini karena siapa?!"

Jinhyuk menatap Wooseok yang berada di depannya, yang kurang dari 24 jam akan menjadi milik orang lain dan orang itu bukanlah Jinhyuk. Orang yang selalu bersama Wooseok sejak kecil. Sejak sebelum mereka mengenal apa itu cinta.

Sebelum mereka mengetahui bahwa cinta bisa semenyakitkan ini.

"Wooseok, kamu tidak membohongi siapa pun 'kan?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Jinhyuk."

Jeda panjang yang membuat Jinhyuk terhenyak. Wooseok tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini kepada Jinhyuk separah ini. Wooseok yang biasa dikenalnya hanya marah-marah jika Jinhyuk membuat masalah atau pun membolos latihan basket saat SMP dan SMA. Namun, ketenangan Wooseok sekarang justru membuatnya takut.

Apa Jinhyuk yang membuat Wooseok berubah?

"Maaf ... Wooseok."

"Ini semua memang salahmu. Kalau kamu menyadari semuanya lebih cepat, kita tidak begini!"

Jinhyuk terdiam, lagi. Kali ini sangat lama sehingga membuat Wooseok kesal. Membuat Wooseok muak dengan kondisi ini, karena Jinhyuk baru menyadari semuanya sekarang setelah sekian tahun terlewati dengan pengharapan jika lelaki itu menyadari kehadirannya bukan sebagai sahabat. Menyadari perasaan Wooseok untuk Jinhyuk tidaklah seperti sahabat atau pun saudara yang selama ini selalu dia ikrarkan di depan semua orang selama ini.

Namun, Wooseok harus menghadapi kenyataan yang menyakitkan, menyelesaikan semuanya saat ini juga. Mungkin ini pertemuan terakhir mereka sebagai sahabat sebelum semuanya berubah dan memaksa mereka menjadi orang asing.

"Wooseok, maukah kamu menikah denganku?" Jinhyuk sebenarnya tidak bodoh untuk mengajukan lamaran mendadak ini kepada seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan menikah. Hanya saja, Jinhyuk merasa harus mengatakannya atau menyesal seumur hidupnya karena tidak pernah mencoba. "Apa kamu mau meninggalkannya untuk menikah denganku?"

Meski sudah sangat terlambat dan Jinhyuk tahu jawabannya.

Wooseok terdiam. Lidahnya kelu untuk mengatakan jawabannya, padahal hanya membutuhkan satu kata. Kenyataanya, itu sangat sulit terucap karena hati kecilnya merasa bahagia karena Jinhyuk akhirnya mengatakannya. Wooseok tahu, bahwa ruang hatinya selalu ada tempat untuk Jinhyuk.

Jinhyuk kembali bertanya karena Wooseok tidak kunjung menjawab. "Apa kamu mencintaiku? Atau tepatnya, apa kamu pernah mencintaiku?"

"Seharusnya kamu tidak perlu bertanya, Jinhyuk," Wooseok akhirnya bisa menemukan suaranya dan menghembuskan napas dengan berat. Meski sebenarnya dia imngin menjawab bahwa dia selalu ... selalu mencintai Wooseok bahkan meski saat seperti ini. Lalu keduanya bertatapan dan entah seperti apa tatapannya di mata lelaki itu, "karena kenyataanya sekarang kita berakhir bahkan sebelum memulainya,"

Jinhyuk harusnya sudah tahu jawabannya seperti ini, tetapi rasanya sakit mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Wooseok.

Wooseok sebenarnya yakin sebodoh-bodohnya Jinhyuk, untuk hal seperti ini pasti otak lelaki itu bisa tahu jawaban yang akan diberikannya.

Kenapa bertanya kalau tahu jawabannya?

"Bagaimana ... bagaimana jika aku memilih untuk tidak percaya, Wooseok?"

"Terserah padamu, Jinhyuk. Aku sudah berusaha mengatakannya selama ini, tetapi kamu tidak pernah menyadarinya."

"Apa kamu pikir aku akan menyerah padamu?"

Wooseok lelah dengan semua obrolan mereka yang terus berputar. Seharusnya dia mengerti bahwa hubungan mereka tidak akan bisa terselamatkan. Mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi orang asing saat bertemu satu sama lain nanti, di lain kesempatan.

Jika memang kesempatan itu ada untuk mereka. Karena setelah pernikahan ini berlangsung, Wooseok mengikuti suaminya pindah ke negara yang tidak pernah dibayangkan sebelumnya akan menjadi tempatnya menghabiskan hari bersama orang yang dinikahinya.

"Wooseok," panggilan itu membuayarkan lamunannya dan menatap Jinhyuk, "jelaskan padaku bahwa kita bisa bersama."

"Aku punya alasan kuat kenapa aku tidak mau dan kamu harus memahaminya, Jinhyuk."

"Karena kamu tidak berusaha untuk menjelaskannya kepadaku, Wooseok. Kamu tidak pernah berusaha mengatakannya kepadaku dengan lantang."

Pembicaraan mereka sejak tadi selalu berputar-putar tanpa arah dan Wooseok sebenarnya pusing. Bahkan dia baru menyadari temaran senja telah berganti menjadi kelamnya malam saat lampu kafe tempatnya mereka berbicara sekarang menyalakan lampu di atas meja mereka. Langit terlihat lebih kelam dari seharusnya, seolah mereka tidak akan pernah menemukan jalan keluar untuk permasalah mereka yang mengedap selama tahun-tahun yang mereka lalui bersama. Lalu sekarang, mereka baru menyadari semuanya dan sudah terlambat.

"Semuanya sudah menjadi seperti ini. Jadi apa yang bisa kita perbuat lagi, Jinhyuk?"

"Kita bisa mengubahnya jika menginginkannya. Takdir manusia bisa diubah jika mereka menginginkan perubahan, Wooseok."

Wooseok mendengarnya hanya menghela napas dan akhirnya memutuskan menatap undangan berwarna gading yang didesain minimalis. Tanpa perlu membukanya, Jinhyuk sudah tahu isinya. Karena orang-orang disekitarnya membicarakan hal ini sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

"Meskipun kamu ingin mengubahnya, tapi aku tidak menginginkannya, Jinhyuk," Wooseok meletakkan undangan di depan Jinhyuk karena lelaki itu tidak kunjung mengambilnya, "karena besok aku resmi menjadi pasangan seorang Cho, Jinhyuk. Dia selalu melihatku dan menemukanku bahkan saat yang kuharapkan untuk melakukannya adalah dirimu."

Pertemuan ini memang sejak awal akan mengubah kehidupan mereka selamanya. Hubungan yang telah terjalin selama sepertiga hidupnya. Serta, mungkin perasaan mereka yang tidak akan pernah sama seperti dahulu. Bahwa mereka akan berubah menjadi orang asing yang dulu pernah sedekat nadi.

_Kenapa kamu baru bertanya padaku sekarang?_


End file.
